wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
The Arrowverse
ok sooo yeah, im finally making my own au... by the way, THIS IS IN NO WAY RELATED TO CW'S ARROWVERSE yeah, the name will probably be changed soon... also this is just something I can put my ocs in, and it will probably be crappy, but i'd be happy if others wanted to have ocs in this realm //shrugs// :Rules: * please ask before creating any characters for this * I am open to suggestions but don't go changing somethin without asking * hybrids are allowed * foretellers / or mind reading characters are allowed but NO NON NIGHTWING / DAWNWING ANIMIS and even those will be few * special characters ladies / royalty / animus are limited * please fill out all of the form before sending it in * the password is Persephone * do not steal or copy any of my content * thank you! <3 the arrowverse Well, hello there everyone! Welcome to the arrowverse. A canon based au where Kinkajou never enchanted the strawberry, where Peacemaker was never created, where Qibli said yes to the power. One where Darkstalker became King of the NightWings, and ruler of all of Pyrrhia. The Dragonets are dead, Darkstalker had perfected his replacement Clearsight and peacefully died, leaving his son to the throne. Power is passed from descendant to descendant, King Hatchet is the ruler nowadays. While his sister Nyx stalks in the shadows, waiting for his demise. The IceWings are slaves, similar to the SilkWings, and Pantala is unknown. The NightWings are the tyrannical totalitarians, they have animi, armies, and power. All Pyrrhia can do, is bow. Even if a NightWing dares disobey their own laws, they are turned into mindless soldiers by the Spellbinders, the so called "peacemakers", and lead the "Drones" or mind wiped NightWing guards. There seems to be no end to the madness. But where there is evil, there is also rebellion... It all begun with a SeaWing, Conch, the relative of Indigo and Fathom, he knew that the NightWings kept the other tribes in fear because they themselves feared the populous. In secret, he started a new Talons of Peace, of sympathetic NightWings, RainWings, and the remaining hybrids. They started the battle against the NightWings, or Deathdealers, as they called them. That was years ago, and Conch and his band of misfits have been dead for decades, but hope doesn't fade that easily. uprise or die... info The Uprising, the remnants of Conch's original idea, is now led by a determined RainWing dancer, Zenith. The Uprising is little more than thieves, urchins, and criminals; but they fight for one thing alike, freedom. And they have an advantage that Conch lacked, they found the descendant of Queen Coral, at last, a real royal... She had been hidden by MudWing traders until they were found and murdered by the Spellbinders, but Zenith discovered the dragonet first, and brought her to the ruins of the Summer Palace, Relic. There she named her Persephone, the ruler over life and death; and raised the youngling as her own. Now called Corra, in respect to her descendant, she is the symbol of hope to the Uprising, that one day she will seize the throne and balance will be restored. But there is never a day that Hatchet and his hordes won't try to snuff out the spark of rebellion they have formed. Who will win? roles king hatchet: titan princess nyx: arrow hysteria: light fairy judgement: open lady harpy: arrow lady lockturn: open lady bloodlust: open lady heartsplice: open lady stargate: open zenith: open corra: arrow form Name: Tribe(s): Gender: Occupation: Rank (drone / spellbinder / citizen / upriser / lady): Side (Uprising or Deathbringers): Appearance: Personality: Brief backstory: Weapon(s) and or specialties in combat: Other: roles NightWings / The Cause: info: the nightwings are the highest on the twisted caste. they are blessed with freedom, and luxury. able to obtain any job they please, and to have icewing slaves to do whatever work the wish them to. although it is not all that wonderous. if a dragonet shows just as much as a sliver of magic abilities, be it they can guess what you are thinking or a dream they had comes true, the spellbinders will seize them and place them in training under the hierarchy. and if you dare oppose your leaders, you will disappear and join the mindless drones to serve forever without willpower. the nightwings look down upon other tribes, except the sandwings who have been kept as close allies. they are not treated with as much superiority as the NightWings, but they are still respected and are treated with similar freedoms. spellbinders: these dragons are trained since hatching to be the royal advisors, they foresee everything that goes on in the night territory and beyond. they are treated like part of the royal family, and have the highest rank besides a royal. only three animus spellbinders exist in present day, King Hatchet's main vizier, Judgement. Hysteria, Judgement's second, and the princess herself, Nyx. the other spellbinders are seers, empaths, or mindreaders. they train the new generation that they take from their families, for they themselves were kidnapped. they are completely loyal to the Cause. drones: these dragons are the soulless remnants of those who opposed the Cause. the spellbinders enchant them and recondition them constantly, as soon as the slightest signal of free will is exercised. ladies: ladies are nightwings, or dawnwings which act as a less powerful queen to the other tribes, they are directly under the king's authority. although the spellbinder constantly keeps watch over them, making sure they never revolt against the Cause. residence: nighttide palace. the original nightwing palace restored by darkstalker to its former glory. it is nestled in the center of the night territory. the night territory resembles a greek / roman civilization, filled with beautiful architecture, libraries, and arenas. topiaries, and columns adorn every corner, and markets sell trinkets, and goods during the night. the entire kingdom is locked down at night, and no one must leave their homes. powers: animus abilities / foreseeing / mindreading / empathy / fire / statuses: traders / poets / teachers / artists / speakers / librarians / architects / RainWings: ruler: lady harpy / the descendant of kinkajou info: in respect to moonwatcher, darkstalker allowed kinkajou to become the ruler of the nightwing, after disposing of glory, kinkajou never married turtle, and, like all the other dragons, was placed under his spell to obey him. now her descendants take the throne and act as lady of the rainwings. the rainwings, similar to the dawnwings, are left alone, under nightwing law, yet still freely governing. they act as healers and florist within the nightwing kingdom, or they just remain within their borders. residence: the rainforest / the nightwing kingdom / jaguar palace culture: the rainwing culture has not changed much since glory's murder, and still keep to their simple, peaceful lives. powers: venom / statuses" traders / healers / florists / gardeners / performers / DawnWings (SandWings): ruler: lady lockturn / the descendant of moonwatcher and qibli info: the sandwings have been very close to the nightwings since qibli partnered with darkstalker, and married moonwatcher. their descendants ruled beneath darkstalker's children, and the tribe was merged, soon, a purebred sandwing was rare, and a new tribe was born. the dawnwings. they are revered by the nightwings, and few dawnwings have even been spellbinders before. it isn't surprising to see many of them occupying the nightwing kingdom as regular citizens. residence: sand kingdom / mirage palace / the sandwing kingdom has kept its culture, but its architecture has been greatly influenced by the elaborate nightwings, and towering buildings and palaces have been constructed. the markets are safer, the dragonets cared for; its is far more peaceful beneath the dawnwing leaders. culture: the dawnwings are peacable merchants, obeying the nightwing laws, yet are still separately governed by their own authorities. they haven't seen conflict since the years of thorn. they are indigenous, and love knowledge, reading, stargazing, and lectures are a rich part of their culture. their names are usually inspired by metals, celestial bodies, or folklore. powers: venomous bites / faint foretelling / fire / appearance" the dawnwings appear similar to a sandwing, with a smaller frame. they wings and limbs resemble a nightwing's. they still have sails, yet they are smaller, and they have lost their barbed tails completely. their scales take up golds, brass, greys, and reds; occasionally some will even be a sort of black. usually, they have a rose gold, or pinkish hue to them, especially if they are paler in hue. giving off the appearance of a dawn sky, thus the name. the sclera of their eyes are always grey or black, never white, and dusting of star shaped scales adorn their faces, necks, and wings. statuses: teachers / guards / astronomers / philosophers / poets / merchants / SkyWings: ruler: lady heartsplice (nightwing) info: residence: flashburn palace culture: powers: statuses: arena fighters / hired mercs / workers / performers / IceWings: ruler: the cause info: the icewings have taken it the hardest since darkstalker's overthrow, they are now completely suppressed, with little to no freedom at all. they are sold like objects, and forced to do any task a nightwing wishes to avoid. residence: the nightwing kingdom culture: none powers: none / the spellbinders have removed their ability to produce animi / and their ability of frostbreath statuses: slaves / workers / performers / jesters / pets / MudWings: ruler: lady stargate (dawnwing) info: residence: culture: powers: statuses: healers / cooks / hunters / gardeners / jewelers / miners / SeaWings:: ruler: lady bloodlust (nightwing) info: residence: culture: powers: statuses: thieves / gypsies / merchants / fishers / collectors / scavengers / The Cause: The Uprising: goal Category:Content (Dragonarrow5767) Category:Alternate Universes